


My Sweet Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Forever [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Killing, M/M, Vampire Arthur, Vampire Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's come a long way, but he still has so much to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Because so many people asked for a sequel, and because it gave me a reason to use the prompts "Greenswood," and "Rising Sun" for Camelot Land.

Usually Merlin would go to a club, because it was so easy to get someone there that it was laughable. The music hurt his heightened hearing, but he could blend into the jumping crowd, could pick someone at random and feed from them right there if he wanted to. He’d met Arthur at a club after all, though Arthur had been so wonderfully enticing that Merlin had decided it was worth it to draw things out, to enjoy himself before quenching his thirst.

He wasn’t at a club tonight. There’d been too many reported missing from the local clubs, so tonight Merlin was at the Rising Sun, a pub he hadn’t been to for decades, but that he used to frequent often.

Despite its name, the Rising Sun was a vampire pub. It had made Merlin laugh to himself back in the early days; every time he walked in, he’d look up at the sign and snort. But then he’d take a seat and observe as the other vampires observed, would watch the unsuspecting humans enjoy their evening, and spend an hour or two taking his time to choose.

It was difficult now though, looking for a particular type. He needed someone who was...hearty. Strong, healthy, and probably wouldn’t be missed.

Suddenly Merlin felt a hand slide around his waist, settling on his hip, and when he turned to look, there was a brunette beside him, with large brown eyes and soft features. Merlin didn’t know her, but she was one of his own, that he could tell just from the way she held herself.

“You’re on a mission,” she said, not looking at him. Instead, she kept her eyes forward, on the seated mortals at the bar. Merlin followed suit, scanning the flushed, drunken faces of the living once more. “What are you looking for?”

“Strength,” Merlin replied simply.

“Hmm. There’s one in the toilets. Has arms like she plays sport.”

“I’ll keep an eye out then.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, slipping away. Merlin crossed the pub until he was within sight of the women’s toilets, and began the wait.

♠

“We’ve been driving a really long time,” the girl, Evelyn, said.

Merlin looked at clock in the dashboard. “It’s been thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, and we’re in the middle of bloody _nowhere_ , so it doesn’t look like we’ll reach our destination anytime soon.”

A sign was approaching, and Merlin already knew what it said from having made the trip countless times. He pointed at it as it neared, saying, “Look, we’re nearly there.”

_GREENSWOOD - 5 MILES_

“Where the fuck is Greenswood? I don’t think I’ve seen that on a single map.”

Merlin sighed and leaned against the door, wishing she’d shut up. “It’s romantic, you’ll like it,” he said.

“It fucking better be,” she snapped, crossing her arms. “‘Cause I doubt you’re driving me home, and I know a cab isn’t gonna like coming all the way out here.”

“Right.”

A few minutes later, as had happened with the others, she started panicking. The abandoned, run-down buildings of the town that used to be Greenswood had come into view.

“What the hell, Stephen?! You think this is fucking romantic? All these buildings—I bet this whole town—fucking _Greenswood_ —is completely deserted. That’s not romantic, that’s fucking weird!”

Merlin shrugged. “Guess you should learn not to get into cars with strange men.”

“Oh my God, I can’t even believe—Did you bring me out here to kill me? Is that it? ‘Cause good l-luck catching me, I’m one hell of a runner.”

Merlin had to admit he was impressed; she certainly had character, he’d give her that. But he could hear the wavering in her voice. She couldn’t fool him quite that easily.

He didn’t say anything until he pulled up to the schoolhouse, the crumbling one-room structure that was just as dilapidated as the others in the town. Evelyn opened the door the second the car slowed enough for a safe exit, but Merlin caught hold of her wrist; she wasn’t going anywhere.

“Don’t try to run,” he said. “I’m a hell of a runner myself.”

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, inhaling.

“Don’t scream either. No one’ll hear you and it just hurts my ears.”

Merlin applied the brake, turned off the engine, and opened his own door to get out. He’d expected her to run—because they always tried to run—so he was unsurprised when she did. She bolted from the car, strawberry blond hair blowing out behind her, and Merlin sighed as he walked around to shut her door first.

She screamed when Merlin appeared suddenly in front of her, and continued screaming as he hoisted her over his shoulder. She pounded her fists at his back and kicked at his legs, but luckily she hadn’t got very far from the schoolhouse, so Merlin only had to endure her useless struggling for less than a minute.

There was no lock on the cellar door, because a lock wouldn’t work anyway. It was the cross painted on the inside that did it, and Merlin always worried about the possibility of escape whenever he separated the two halves joining together to form it.

But the worry always passed quickly, as it did this time, when Merlin pulled the door open and threw Evelyn down into the darkness. It was an irrational worry, really; his beloved would never leave him.

Merlin let the door fall closed with a bang, and brushed himself off as he waited for the screaming to stop. He frowned when he saw she’d got dirt from her shoes onto his trousers, and wiped at it with his hand until all the little grains were gone.

Just as Merlin started wondering if he should check on the couple he had chained inside the schoolhouse, the screaming finally ceased. He leaned forward again, pulling the right door wide enough to let it fall open completely, the square of darkness once more providing entry. Or exit.

He could still partially see in the dark, just as Arthur could partially see in the dark, but it was helpful to have some light anyway. He walked around where Arthur was still intently feeding, and up to the electric lantern hanging from the low ceiling, switching it on.

Arthur scurried back instantly, into the darkest corner on the farthest side of the cellar, dragging Evelyn with him by the foot. He threw an arm over his eyes as he bent back down to her throat.

“Sorry,” Merlin said.

He walked slowly over to where Arthur crouched by the small bed, and raised a hand to stroke Arthur’s hair. It was a bit ruffled and wild, making him look unkempt, but Merlin supposed it didn’t matter since nobody was down here to see.

Then he caught sight of Evelyn’s arm, the unnatural way it was bent at the elbow, and sighed as he poked at her hand with his foot.

“Did you break her arm?” he asked.

Merlin didn’t expect Arthur to stop feeding in order to answer him, so he patiently waited the last few minutes. When Arthur finally pulled away, licking his lips, he looked up at Merlin with large, bright blue eyes.

“I can hear them, you know,” Arthur said. “Up there, where you keep them.”

Merlin chuckled guiltily. “I’m saving them, Arthur. You can’t have them now. Did you break her arm or not?”

“If I say no, will you let me have them?”

It was both a good and a bothersome question. It was good that Arthur was showing signs of being able to bargain, that the thirst was becoming less and less a part of him, allowing for some coherency, but it was bothersome because Merlin had to say no.

“One is for...an emergency, I suppose you could say. If the thirst ever overwhelms you and I can’t bring back someone fresh soon enough. The other is for me.”

Arthur frowned and stood briefly to sit on the bed. Though perhaps sulking was a better description.

“I didn’t break her arm,” he said. “That happened when you threw her down the stairs.”

Merlin sat on the bed beside him, curling an arm around his waist, around the tattered and bloodied white shirt Arthur had been in for so long. “That’s good, Arthur. You’re getting used to your strength.”

“When can I leave?”

“It should just be a few more months now.”

“And then I won’t be...I won’t always be thirsty?”

Merlin could tell what Arthur was thinking, even though he hadn’t said ‘monster’ or ‘savage’ aloud.

“No, Arthur, you won’t be,” Merlin said. “I can go weeks without feeding if I need to.”

Arthur looked up at him again, and Merlin could see the intelligence coming back, the awareness. It wouldn’t be long now before Arthur could leave the cellar and Merlin could teach him how to hunt for himself.

“Why did you do this to me, Merlin?” he asked.

It made Merlin ache a little, the pained furrow of Arthur’s brow and the genuine need to know in Arthur’s eyes. It somewhat filled him with dread, with the same nagging worry he got every time he opened the cellar door.

Merlin pushed down the feeling of uncertainty though, and raised a hand to cup Arthur’s cheek. “You know why,” he said, leaning in to place his lips near Arthur’s. Not a kiss, but within range. “Don’t you love me, Arthur?”

Merlin didn’t think Arthur was quite ready for anything more than kissing just yet, not with the new thirst being still so overpowering. But the way Arthur kissed him then indicated that coherency wasn’t the only thing coming back. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Merlin’s neck, pulled him in and urged Merlin to part his lips with a flick of tongue. Merlin complied happily, glad that he could finally do this with Arthur again, and moaned when he could taste the blood still lingering on Arthur’s tongue.

“Sometimes I’m really angry,” Arthur said, pulling away. “When I’m here alone, listening to them up there crying and moving around in those stupid chains, and wanting to sink my fangs into them even when I know they’re just innocent people. It makes me hate myself and it makes me hate you.”

Merlin felt an even greater ache at the words, but Arthur kissed him again, softly, like an apology, before he continued.

“But then you come here and I see you and I can’t hate you anymore. Because my last human memory, the clearest thing I can remember from before, is of you on top of me, and how content you looked, how you came when I called you beautiful. I can’t hate you when I can see even better how perfect you are with my new eyes, and hear all the different tones of your voice with my new ears. I think I’d already started falling in love with you then, so of course I love you now. Even though you did this to me, of course I do.”

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Arthur again, just a quick peck of lips in thanks. “Good,” he said. “I think you ruined me that night, Arthur, and I plan on being with you a long time.”

Arthur stood a bit, enough to push Merlin up the bed a little and press him down. Merlin hadn’t dared to hope for this yet, and felt his cock stiffening in his trousers as Arthur sat astride him, kissing him just as deeply as before.

“I know,” Arthur murmured in his ear. “That’s why you made me.”

Merlin let his hands slide down Arthur’s sides to his arse, gliding back up the smooth contours of Arthur’s spine before lowering them again. Arthur had driven him mad as a human, but _now_ , now he was irresistible, and Merlin had been so patient for so long, that to finally have this, Arthur rolling his hips and grinding down on him, was heaven.

“That’s why you’re taking care of me.”

“Yeah,” Merlin gasped before surging up to kiss Arthur again.

Arthur even let him do it for a few seconds, slipping his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. But then he pressed a hand to Merlin’s chest, holding him down and staring into Merlin’s eyes. Merlin sometimes forgot that he could do that now, that Arthur was just as strong as him.

“But I’m still thirsty, Merlin.”

“Arthur—”

“I want them. At least one of them. Now.”

Merlin was torn again. He was impressed, even glad, that Arthur was intelligent enough to manipulate someone, to deceive them into a comfort zone before demanding something. Deception was such an important skill when it came to hunting. But he couldn’t give Arthur what he wanted, not if Arthur was going to learn restraint.

“No, Arthur.”

Suddenly Arthur’s hand became a claw, his nails lengthening and sharpening enough to pierce through the fabric of Merlin’s shirt and dig into his skin, five dark circles of blood forming in the middle of his chest. Merlin grit his teeth against the pain and stayed completely still, holding Arthur’s icy gaze.

“ _You_ made me. _You_ feed me.”

When Merlin still didn’t say anything, refusing to budge, Arthur’s nails retracted and he leaned forward again, pressing kisses to Merlin’s throat and restarting the steady roll of his hips.

“What was it you said that night, Merlin?” Arthur purred, breath ghosting over Merlin’s neck. “I’ll get it myself?”

Merlin curled his hands over Arthur’s thighs, warring with himself over giving in or staying resolute. He’d never let another vampire feed from him before, had never been intimate enough with someone for such a close bond, but he’d wanted it sometimes, had wondered what it’d be like to engage in the give and take of it. And he could hardly be firm in his decision when Arthur had him hard and wanting.

Merlin didn’t get the chance to say anything though. Before he could answer, he felt Arthur’s fangs piercing his flesh, sinking into his throat. He felt the first suck, the first lap of tongue, and whimpered a little at the feeling of part of himself being consumed into someone else.

And Arthur hadn’t stopped grinding on him. It had slowed a bit as he focused on his new task, but Merlin could still feel the hard thickness of Arthur’s cock over his, the friction adding pleasure to pain. For the first time in ages, Merlin felt himself get dizzy and light-headed, as though he was floating, like he’d orgasmed already.

He knew what the sensation really was though.

“That’s enough, Arthur.”

Arthur moaned in response, but didn’t stop. Merlin felt the strength leaving his body, started feeling cold and numb.

“I said that’s _enough_ , Arthur!”

He tried to push Arthur away with what little force he could, and though it didn’t do much in the way of getting Arthur off, Arthur’s fangs retreated, slipping free with a sharp sting as he pulled away, licking his lips.

Merlin went limp, letting his arms fall to the side and his legs go boneless as Arthur kissed the side of his mouth.

“I would’ve stopped,” Arthur whispered, placing more apologetic kisses to Merlin’s jaw. “I could never kill you, Merlin.”

But he could. Still a newborn, still driven mostly by thirst, that’s exactly what Arthur could do, no matter how much he loved Merlin. The only thing that had allowed Arthur to stop this time was probably the fact that he’d fed from Evelyn first.

There was still so much Arthur had to learn. But afterwards, when the fun could start...it was going to be a brilliant eternity.


End file.
